


Jon meets R'hllor

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adversity, Azor Ahai, Bran and Arya decide to seek the truth, Bran sees the real face of the enemy, Brienne decides to investigate, F/M, Family, Free Choice, Jon Snow Week, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon believes in his innocence, Jon decides if he wants to live again, Jon dies and meets R'hllor, Jon talks to Jaime, Jonerys, Lyanna e Rhaegar, Prophecies, R Plus L Equals J, R'hllor has a gift for Jon, R'hllor talks about prophecies, Red god, R’hllor, The Great Other, anti Sansa Stark, jonerys baby, space between life and death, the prince / princess who was promised, the three heads of the dragon, the wall - Freeform, trail and punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Jon is murdered a second time and R'hllor finds him in the space between life and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for 'Jon Snow Week' on Tumblr.  
> DAY SEVEN: Free Choice  
> Prompts: Free choice + Prophecies + Family + Adversity
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Jon felt the cold before anything else. And when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was lying in the snow, all dressed in black and surrounded by weirwood trees. He got up with difficulty, a sharp pain in his chest made his breathing difficult and within seconds he recognized the place. This was the same godswood where he and Sam had said their vows when they entered the Night’s Watch. In the distance, above the top of the trees, he could see that the Wall was still there, majestic and imposing.

He tried to remember how he'd come to that place.

He was in the great hall in Winterfell.

Daenerys was there. So did Arya, Bran, and Sansa. His family was together.

He was happy because the truth about his birth had been told him and he finally knew who his parents were. Daenerys and he had decided that it didn’t matter that they were aunt and nephew, that their love was more important. And besides, that same love had begotten the son Dany now carried.

The Northern Lords were making a toast to the alliance between the North and the Targaryen Queen, still oblivious that their King was, in fact, the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.

All the people who mattered to him were there, as well as his new allies, preparing to fight the Night King and his army of dead and... and then he began to feel a nuisance in his chest and this nuisance became pain when he couldn’t breathe.

Daenerys had supported him when his body collapsed and Sam had tried to help him... but then...

But then everything had gone dark and... and he had woken up in the forest beyond the Wall.

There was only one explanation for all that.

He was dead.

He had been murdered.

_Again._

"No! No, no, no..." he shouted "I cannot die now!" He fell to his knees in the snow "I just found a reason to keep on living, to keep fighting ... Dany. My Dany! I cannot die now. Right now that I found her. I cannot leave her alone... I... I'll never be able to hold our son in my arms. My son will never know the face of his father... just as I didn’t know the face of mine..."

Footsteps caught his eye, and as he turned toward the sound, he found himself in the company of a human-shaped being, but its body was slender and its skin was red. Its hair was long and looked like the flames of a fire, and wherever it passed, the snow around it melted. Its form seemed to flicker as it walked, and Jon couldn’t tell whether it was a man or a woman. The stranger being stopped a few paces away and Jon could feel the heat emanating from the being on his skin.

"Why are you screaming?" It said looking directly at Jon, and he realized that its eyes glittered like ember.

Jon got to his feet "Because I'm angry. I finally found the love of my life and now I've lost her forever."

"You seem to love her very much."

"I love her more than my own life. I had so little time to stand beside her. It's not fair that I die now that I've found her."

"Kings, commoners, men, women, young, old, rich, poor. Death takes all without distinction, Jon."

"How do you know my name?"

The being smiled "I know the name of all those who come to this place."

"Where we are?"

The being looked around "We are in the space between life and death. But you see it as the godswood where you uttered the Night’s Watch vows. It was in this place that you began your journey to save the world."

"How do you... Who are you?" Jon asked.

The being smiled and the fire in its eyes seemed to grow more intense. "I am the one who gave you back your life when those who claimed to be your brothers took it away from you."

Jon stared at him, his mouth open, haunted "Are you the Red God? R'hllor?"

The being nodded. "I am. I thought it would be nice to talk to you in person."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I _want_ from you? Is that still _unclear_?" R'hllor took another step toward Jon. "You have not fulfilled your destiny, Jon. You still have a very important role to play. I want you to go back to the living world and get your place back. But just like the other time, it's your decision to stay or come back. If you decide to stay, mankind will have to try to survive the long night until the three prophesies are reborn. If you decide to return, mankind will have a chance to win. The Great War for the Dawn has begun and the Great Other is getting stronger. You saw his servants with your own eyes, just like the other two chosen. Three were prophesied, Jon. And without you, they probably will not win this war. "

"What prophecy are you talking about?"

"Daenerys Targaryen, Brandon Stark and you are the three heads of the dragon. Together, you are Azor Ahai. Together you are the Prince who was promised. You will defeat the servant of the Great Other and make sure there will be another dawn. Brandon has access to all the knowledge you need. Daenerys, bringing the dragons back to your world, reforged the Lightbringer. And you have the strength and skills to help them defeat the servants of the Great Other."

"One of your servants, Melisandre of Asshai, claimed that Stannis Baratheon was the Prince that was promised, the Azor Ahai reborn and the bearer of Lightbringer. She said all these prophecies referred to Stannis. "

"Melisandre. Yes, my servant learned from her mistakes how much prophecy can be dangerous. Something that mortals don’t seem to understand is that the signs of prophecy should not be interpreted literally. Even with the visions I sent, my servant didn’t follow the path she should follow. She was blinded by her own pride and refused to see what I showed her. I guided her to you and even then, she still refused to see who you really were. When they took your life, I used Melisandre as an instrument to resurrect you. Can you imagine my frustration when, after getting the three promised to live at the same time, one of them keep dying over and over again?"

"Well, I didn’t have much control over it, did I?" Said Jon, indignant at the god's words. "I've never been able to fight for my life."

"You are an honorable man and you believe that others can be that way too. You believe that people can be good and trustworthy. And I even like that about you, Jon. But once again you were killed because of it. You trusted the wrong people and once again paid with your life for your choices."

Jon could still feel the echo of the pain he had felt when the poison had taken effect. "I never imagined Cercei Lannister would be able to have me killed after everything we showed her. But I couldn’t lie, I had already bent the knee and pledged the North to Daenerys."

"Correct reason. Wrong person." Jon looked at him confused. "I'm sorry to inform you that the person responsible for your death is much closer to you than you can imagine."

"Are you implying that someone from my own people would try to kill me after I've got a gigantic army to fight on our side against the army of the dead?"

R'hllor shook his head, denying "The person responsible for your death thinks that you have usurped what by birthright should be hers and only hers, the throne of North. And that with you being the heir to the Iron Throne, she will never have a chance to be queen."

Jon looked at R'hllor in disbelief. "No. That cannot be true. She would never... she's my sister!"

"Half sister, or rather, your cousin. And as she herself told you, she learned many things from Cercei Lannister and Petyr Baelish."

"No. That cannot be true. Please tell me you're wrong, she would not be able..."

"I'm sorry Jon, but this was not the first time she betrayed her own family to be a queen. And this time she believes that everyone will blame Jaime Lannister for your death and that she will get everything she wants. After all, who would suspect the daughter of the honorable Ned Stark? Who would accuse the King's sister of murdering him? With your death, she thinks the North will hail her as Queen and that the Lords will break the alliance with Daenerys."

"I trusted her..." Jon's heart was devastated. First he had been murdered by his Night’s Watch brothers for doing what was right. And now his sister had done the same. "Is Dany in danger? Or Arya or Bran?"

"No. Everyone is alert. And it will not be long until the Three-Eyed Raven finds out who's the real culprit."

Jon breathed in relief.

R'hllor gently touched Jon's shoulder. "The time has come for you to decide whether you want to go back and fight for humanity or if you want to move on and have your well-deserved rest."

"Why do you need me to choose to stay or come back?"

"Magic works only if you're willing to go back. If I tried to send you back against your will, your body would work again, but your mind would still be dead."

"I'll remember what happened here and everything you said to me?"

"No, just like last time, you will not remember anything. But I needed you to know all this before asking you to make a decision."

"Will I still be myself when I return?"

R'hllor smiled. "Go back from the dead takes its toll, Jon. But don’t be afraid of what you might lose. Remember everything that awaits you if you return."

"I want to keep fighting." Jon took a deep breath "I'm ready. You can send me back."

R'hllor nodded, pleased "Before you get back, I have a gift for you." he said and pointed to something in Jon's back, which looked back.

Jon had never seen those two people, but he would have recognized them anywhere.

The woman was much like Arya and a wreath of winter roses adorned her long black hair. The man was slender and had silver curls and violet eyes like his beloved Dany.

"Mother. Father" he said, touched, tears flooding his eyes.

Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen smiled, walked up to him and wrapped him in their arms.

The feeling of being held by his parents was indescribable. "I wish I had known you both." Jon said, wiping his tears away.

"I'm sorry you grew up without us and not knowing who you really were." Lyanna said, her little hands clutching her son's face.

"We are so proud of you, my son!" said Rhaegar.

"I... I have so many questions!"

"And the time will come when we will answer them all." said Rhaegar.

"You're going to be grandparents!" Jon said "Daenerys is pregnant."

"You both deserve all the happiness the world can offer. Your fate has always been to find each other." said Lyanna.

"Jon, you need to go now." R'hllor said.

"We'll always be with you, son." said his mother kissing his face.

"We love you so much." Rhaegar said and hugged him once more.

The two then vanished and disappeared. Jon turned to R'hllor. "What did you tell me the first time for me to decide to come back?"

"I said that Daenerys Targaryen was coming to meet you and that you would need each other's help."

Jon smiled. "And now she and our son are waiting for me."

"Yes."

The Red God raised his hand, passed it in front of Jon's face, and everything went dark again.

***

First, he heard her voice. She whispered softly about how she had fallen in love with him in Dragonstone. Then the heat and pressure of her body holding his. And then he felt the soft scent of lavender from her skin and then her tears wetting his face. But it was only when he opened his eyes and met her marvelous violet eyes that Jon knew he was really home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up and remembers what happened. He and Daenerys talk about the poisoning and about the guilt of Jaime Lannister.

When Jon Snow opened his eyes again, he was in his own room, in his bed, covered in furs and with the hot body of Daenerys Targaryen pressed into his, her face serene as she slept. Ghost's enormous sleeping body was curled up in front of the fireplace, the fire of which made the room half-dark.

Jon had no idea how he'd gotten into the room after the feast. Maybe he was carried away by the mood of celebration, drunk a little beyond what he should and ... and then it all came back to him at once in an avalanche of memories.

He remembered the laughter and loud noises of the conversations that filled the great hall.

He remembered how dazing Daenerys was, how happy he was to finally have what was left of his family reunited, and to have finally discovered the truth about his real parents.

He remembered the miracle that it was their child growing in the womb of his beloved and that he had never been so happy in all his life.

He remembered the Lords toasting the new alliance between The North and Queen Targaryen and then he felt a nuisance in his chest and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His body collapsed on the floor and around him the laughter had turned into screams of desperation and urgent requests for help and the last thing he remembered was Dany's violet eyes full of despair and tears. Then there was only darkness and now he had awakened in his bed and felt a slight pain in his chest as he breathed.

Jon knew there was only one conclusion to come: he had been murdered again and somehow brought back. And he was happy to have one more chance, for this time he had a reason to go on living and fighting and that reason was asleep beside him. He brought his hand up to his beloved's face and gently stroked her cheek. Daenerys Targaryen was the most extraordinary and incredible woman he'd ever met, and he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her alone again.

Daenerys opened her eyes and smiled as she saw him awake. "Jon." Her hand rested on his and she laced her fingers with his. "It's so good to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

He laid a soft kiss on her lips, wishing he could cling to her forever. "I feel a little pain when I breathe."

"Meistre Wolkan isn’t sure how long it will take for you to recover." she said and stroked his chest and throat. "He had never seen a person coming back from the dead and isn’t sure how your body will react and..." she stopped talking, her voice getting choked with tears.

Jon squeezed her in his arms. "I'll be fine, Dany. Just like I was the other time." He remembered how his wounds had hurt, but healed quickly when he was resurrected on the Wall by the Red Woman.

"Jon, I was so scared. I couldn’t bear to lose you. "

"I'm right here with you, my love." He stroked the bare skin of her back. "I'm here, Dany. Everything is fine now."

The two stood still, hugging each other, grateful to be together and it was Jon who broke the silence. "Dany, I had such a strange dream..." Jon closed his eyes and tried to gather all parts of the dream. "My parents were there. Lyanna and Rhaegar, I mean." He opened his eyes and her violet eyes were fixed on his face. "And it was strange because I felt like I _knew them_ , as if I had lived my whole life beside them." He smiled, took her hand and deposited a kiss. "And then you appeared and in our arms were our children." Jon rested his hand on Daenerys' belly and she smiled and kissed him. "A girl with black hair and a boy with silver hair. We were so happy." Jon smiled as he reminisced and he continued. "So Lyanna and Rhaegar put two crowns of fire on our heads and revered us. I don’t know what that dream means, but I hope we can be so happy when we are victorious over this war. "

Dany looked him in the eye. "Jon, maybe we're both the princess and the prince of prophecy. Perhaps R'hllor has sent us into this world to, together, defeat the Night King and to lead and protect our people in this Great War that is approaching us every day. Together we'll guarantee there will be a new dawn." She smiled and his heart beat harder.

"Together." Before Jon could say anything else, he felt the weight of Ghost’s massive body against his. The giant wolf climbed onto the bed and began to lick his face. "Hi, boy," said Jon, stroking his wolf. "You were worried too, weren’t you?" The wolf looked at him with his intense red eyes. "I know, Ghost. I love you too."

Daenerys smiled and stroked the giant wolf's fur. "Ghost just let Sam, Arya and me touch your body. He growled and threatened to attack when anyone else tried to approach you. Even Meistre Wolkan." Ghost looked at Daenerys as she spoke. "And when you came back to us, he was even more protective. No one but me, Arya and Sam got through that door."

Jon stroked Ghost's ear. "Thank you for taking care of me, boy." The wolf gently nibbled on Jon's hand and settled back in front of the fireplace. "Any idea who poisoned me?"

Daenerys' body tensed. "Jon, everything happened so fast and everybody were all so scared and confused, unable to understand what was happening. When you died, the great hall became a mess." There was pain in her voice and her eyes were filled with tears. "Jon, you weren’t the only one to be poisoned."

He stared at her in surprise. That explained the desperate cries for help he remembered hearing "Who else?"

"Lord Umber, Lady Karstark and the Meistre of the house Mormont. We believe the target was Lady Mormont, but the Meistre must have switched his cup with hers and died instead. And..." She hesitated for a few seconds and he encouraged her to continue. "There was also poison in my cup. And if I hadn’t discovered the pregnancy, I would have also drunk the poisoned wine and I and our baby would also have died."

Jon felt a blind fury running through his veins like liquid fire, setting fire to his body. Whoever did it would pay with his life! "Dany, who did this?"

"Everyone thinks it was Ser Jaime."

"Ser Jaime?" He repeated, incredulous, the surprise making his fury subside.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Despite everything that had happened between the houses Targaryen, Stark and Lannister, Jon hadn’t doubted a single second of Ser Jaime's intentions when he arrived at the gates of Winterfell without an army, carrying the information that his sister had lied about joining them in the war, that she had sent Euron Greyjoy to Essos to hire the Gold Company, but that he was willing to give his life to defend the Seven Kingdoms along with them.

"In the confusion it was your sister Sansa who accused Ser Jaime of having poisoned you all. She immediately sent guards to his quarters and they found more poison among his belongings. Meistre Wolkan said it was the same poison used."

"And what did you do with he?"

"Sansa wanted Arya to execute him immediately and the other Lords supported her decision, but Tyrion begged me to give his brother a fair trial and an opportunity for him to defend himself. And despite everything Jaime Lannister did to our families, it wouldn’t be right to deny this to him or to Tyrion. So I ordered him to be detained in his chambers, and I put Dothraki warriors and Unsullied soldiers on guard. They are the ones I can rely on not to do justice with their own hands."

He nodded. "You did well." Jon took a deep breath. "I thought after seeing the creature, he had really joined us. I cannot believe he pretended to join us just to get us out. How can he remain loyal to his sister after all we've shown them?"

"Ser Jaime vehemently denies that he has anything to do with all this and swears that he broke off with his sister and marched North with the sole intention of honoring his word and joining us in the fight. Lady Brienne also insists on his innocence and says that he would never risk the lives of everyone in Westeros because of his sister and Lord Tyrion insists on the same thing."

"And what do you think, Dany?"

His beloved thought for a moment, "One of the most difficult lessons I learned during my journey at Essos was that betrayal can come from where we least expect it and from the people who are closest to us. The Lannister family is hated by everyone in the North and not everyone was happy that you had bent the knee. It would be a very clever move to use Ser Jaime's arrival at Winterfell to assassinate us and thus cover up the traces of the true responsible. Although I want to believe that the one responsible for my father's death is also responsible for the poisoning, I cannot understand why he didn’t poison everyone, including your siblings, if he had enough poison to kill everyone in that room? If he wanted to secure Cersei’s control over the North, then he should have killed us all."

Jon nodded. "You're right. Someone questioned him?"

"No, I have given orders that no one should enter the room without my permission, and everyone is convinced of his guilt after the guards found more poison among his belongings."

"I want ... I _need_ to see him, Dany. I need to look into his eyes and hear what he has to say in his defense."

"All right, but you need to get some rest. We're in the middle of the night, you've been resurrected a few hours ago and now what you really _need_ is rest." Said Daenerys in her Queen's voice and stroked his face "We are all amazed at what has happened. It isn’t every day that someone is seen coming back from the world of the dead."

"Dany, I don’t know how it happened, how did I come back." Jon ran his hand through the silver cascade of her hair and thanked the old gods for having another chance to stand beside her and know the face of their child "I thought Lady Melisandre was the only person who could bring me back and when I exiled her, I imagined that if I died again, it would be definitive. I never thought I could return without a R'hllor’s priest being present to bring me back."

Daenerys smiled and rested her hand on the scar on his heart. "Maybe R'hllor brought you back to fulfill the prophecy." she smiled. "But I'd rather think he brought you back because he knew my life would lose all meaning without you in it."

He kissed her and promised himself that he would make her feel the most loved woman in the world and that he would live every minute of his life beside her as it was the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon interrogates Jaime and Brienne gets permission to investigate the poisoning.

Jon was determined to talk to Ser Jaime in the morning, and despite all that had happened, his body seemed strangely strong. Although Dany made clear her intention to keep him company, he headed for the room where the Kingslayer was held captive only with Ghost faithfully at his side and escorted by two dothraki warriors at Dany's insistence. If Jaime Lannister's real intention was to kill him and his queen, then he didn’t want her in the same room as him.

Two unsullied soldiers and two dothraki warriors guarded the door. They were the only ones who obeyed only Dany and the only ones she could trust not to kill Ser Jaime before he was tried. One of the unsullied opened the door and Jon came in with Ghost and his escort.

Ser Jaime was already awake and sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, Ser Jaime." Jon said in what he thought was a neutral tone.

Jaime looked at him and blinked a few times. "Hello, Your Grace. It's good to see you _alive_ and well." Jon nodded. "So I've already been found guilty and you've come down here to execute the sentence?" Jaime nodded toward the sword at Jon's waist.

"I’m Not. I'm here to hear what you have to say. The Queen has promised you a fair trial and that is exactly what you will have of us." Jaime stood up. "Sor knows you're being charged with murder."

"I do know, and I'm innocent, at least of _that_ accusation."

"It isn’t easy to believe your word in the face of everything that has happened between our families, much less in the face of the evidence found among your belongings. Except for your brother and Lady Brienne, everyone believes that you are fully capable of doing this to keep your sister on the Iron Throne."

Jaime smiled bitterly. "I cannot deny that I killed many of my sister's enemies to keep her on the Iron Throne... but I didn’t come to the North with the intention of causing any harm. I came to fight and help protect the living. "

"Sor knows Cersei cannot be queen of the Seven Kingdoms without the North and the Vale of Arryn, and even if she had managed to kill us, she will not be queen for long."

Jaime approached Jon and his escort stepped forward, pulling out their arakhs. Jon gestured for them to back down. "As I said when I arrived, I _broke up_ with Cercei the moment she revealed that she lied to you. I couldn’t go on with her knowing what was going on here in the North. And I may have done many horrible things, but poisoning you and your Lords wasn’t one of them." He looked directly into Jon's eyes and there was courage and purpose in his gaze. "I _saw_ that creature. I believed every word you told us about the army of the dead. I've come to live up to my promise to help win this war, and unless I get executed, that's exactly what I intend to do."

They were both silent for a moment. Jon looked at Ghost who listened to the conversation quietly beside him. "Strangely, Ser Jaime, I believe you." Jaime looked at him in surprise and Jon gave him a half smile. "If you were guilty, Ghost wouldn’t be so calm in your presence." Jon stroked the wolf's ear. "I may not be the best judge of the character of the people around me or realize their true intentions, but Ghost is. Since yesterday, he hasn’t let anyone else approach me other than Daenerys, my sister Arya and Sam Tarly, and he seems relaxed enough in your presence." Jaime looked at the animal, as if only now he realized the presence of the huge albino wolf and smiled. "Besides, I cannot believe that Sor would be so careless as to leave incriminating evidence among your belongings. After all, as a Lannister, brother and former lover of Cercei, you would be the first suspect of all, and you should know that not even the threat of the dead would save you from being hunted by every person in the North."

Jamie nodded. "I would be the perfect culprit and the real poisoner would go unpunished. And with everyone gathered at the feast, it would be easy to put the poison among my belongings."

"That's right."

"Does that mean I'm free?" Jaime asked hopefully.

Jon looked at him. "Of the accusation, yes, but I think Sor will agree with me that if I allow you to leave this room before finding the real culprit, your life will be over."

"I understand." Jaime said after a few seconds.

"As long as my murderer thinks we all believe in your guilt, he'll start to lower his guard or try to kill my queen and me again." Ghost leaned his muzzle on his side and Jon stroked behind his ear.

"I hope your Majesty will be attentive. The danger may come from where we least expect it."

"The Queen thinks the same way."

"So she's smarter than her father was."

Jon nodded. "Unfortunately, I was not the only one poisoned. House Mormont’s Meistre also perished and we believe the target was Lyanna Mormont. But Alys Karstark and Ned Umber weren’t as lucky."

Jaime frowned, thoughtfully, "I've never seen these people until last night."

"Lady Mormont was the one who hailed me as King after my sister and I regained control of Winterfell and the other Lords supported her. Alys Karstark and Ned Umber were heirs of Lords who rose up against House Stark and in favor of House Bolton and I forgave them when I was crowned King in the North. Does the Sor think your sister was able to send someone or pay for someone of my people to do that?"

"Cersei is obsessed with the throne, Your Grace. My sister always thought she deserved more than what she was given, and I know better than anyone in this world that she can do _anything_ to keep what she thinks belongs to her." Jaime's face was sad and there was a bit of sadness in his voice. "She threatened to kill me if I left her, and for a moment I feared she would even order the Mountain to kill me."

"But you left her anyway."

"Yes. I ... I couldn’t stand beside her after knowing she'd lied. I had to do the right thing, even if it meant my death."

Jon gave him a weary smile. "Maybe Lady Brienne is right and there's still honor in you, Ser."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Brienne was on her way to the room where Jaime was held prisoner when she found Jon leaving the room accompanied by two dothraki warriors. She smiled as she saw the young King alive and well. Beside him, his huge albino wolf looked at her.

"Your Grace." She greeted him. "Glad to see you standing up and recovered."

When she had met him on the Wall and had heard the story of how he had been betrayed by his Night’s Watch brothers, murdered by them and then brought back by the same woman who had killed her dear King Renly, Brienne couldn’t help but admire him. She had been astonished when she heard Ser Davos telling her how the Red Woman had raised him from the dead, yet seeing the King coming back from the dead with her own eyes made her speechless. Jon Snow was an honorable man, willing to sacrifice his life to protect those who were dear to him or in need of protection. The North had done well in choosing him as king and she was more than happy to know that there were still honorable people like him.

He gave her a tired smile. "Thank you, Lady Brienne. I'm also happy to be back. My Queen and my people still need me." He looked at the room from which he had come and back to her. "I was told that Ser Jaime was to blame and I needed to talk to him, look into his eyes and hear his version of the story."

"I can assure you that he is innocent, Your Grace. I swear on my honor that he would never harm you." she hastened to say. "Despite all the terrible things he has done, Ser Jaime is an honorable and trustworthy man and I know he would never risk the good of the kingdom for any other person."

"I believe in his innocence."

"Do you?" There was hope in her voice.

"Yes."

"Then he will be set free?"

"The moods of my family and the Lords are still very exalted. For his protection, I think it is best that he remains in that room, guarded by soldiers who obey only the Queen and me. At least until the real culprit is discovered or the dead get here. "

Brienne knew the young King was right. She herself had witnessed several Lords discussing how to execute Ser Jaime. They weren’t willing to listen to Lord Tyrion or to her and were deaf to any argument in favor of the prisoner. "If Your Grace agrees, I would like to help find the real culprit."

Jon looked at her for a moment and nodded. "Ser Jaime is very lucky to have someone as loyal as you on his side." She felt her face turn red. "You have my permission to interrogate anyone in this castle. If you need to speak to the dothraki or the unsullied, please let me know that I will provide a translator to assist you. "

"Thank you, Your Grace."

He gave her a slight nod and left with his escort and the wolf walking silently beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Bran talk.

Arya Stark was restless and worried. Only a few hours ago she had lost her beloved brother - yes, Jon was still her brother even though he was the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar - and then she had seen him come back from the dead as if waking from a deep sleep.

When they had met in Winterfell a few days ago, she had listened with astonishment to the story of how the Red Woman had brought him back to life, and though R'hllor's priestess was on her list of people to kill, Arya decided to give a second chance for the woman. But it was one thing to hear the story of how Jon was brought back from the dead, and quite another to see it happening before her eyes. In an instant Jon was dead wrapped in Daenerys’ arms while the Queen whispered about how she had fallen in love with him and the next moment Jon was with his eyes open, breathing, _alive_. Seeing Jon breathing again had been the best gift she had ever had in her life.

But her restlessness and concern were due to the fact that Jon's murderer was _still_ breathing the same air and was still under the same roof as her family. Yes, Jon was alive, but that didn’t nullify his murder. And as much as she wanted to kill Ser Jaime with her bare hands, she was respecting Daenerys' decision to give the Kingslayer a fair trial.

_Kingslayer_. She thought bitterly. _What a most appropriate title. First he had killed King Aerys Targaryen and now tried to kill Jon, his grandson and Daenerys, his daughter. Apparently, even without knowing that Jon was a Targaryen, Jaime Lannister had almost extinguished House Targaryen once and for all._

Only Jon, Daenerys, Sansa and she heard what Sam and Bran had to reveal about his past. Jon had been adamant about not telling the truth about his birth to anyone else. He didn’t want people to lose focus on the war against the Night King and everyone respected his decision. Jon had always been at her side, even for all the years they had been apart, and knowing the truth about his birth hadn’t changed the love she felt for him.

A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. Arya opened it and one of Winterfell's soldiers told her that her brother Bran was waiting for her in the godswood. If her brother waited for her in the godswood, it could only mean that he had already looked the night before and was sure that Ser Jaime was responsible for the poisoning. With Bran's confirmation, she could finally ask to separate Ser Jaime's head from his body. And if she could get hold of his face, she would use it to approach Cersei and end her reign of terror once and for all and avenge her father's death.

She dressed to face the weather outside. With each passing day, the cold grew stronger and stronger. At night, even with the heat coming from her fireplace, with all the furs covering her and Gendry's warm body enveloping hers, she could still feel cold.

When she caught sight of Gendry in the midst of the entourage traveling with Jon and Daenerys, Arya couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. For years she had thought that her dear friend was dead, that the Red Woman had sacrificed him to her Red God. And then, there he was, alive and healthy, at Jon’s side. Gendry had also seemed surprised when he saw her alive, and after they had all been introduced and she hugged and kissed her older brother, she and Gendry could talk alone. He had told her what had happened since Melisandre had bought him and that he had lived in King’s Landing until Ser Davos found him and brought him to King Jon. Arya had been surprised to learn that he was one of Robert Baratheon’s bastard son, and she couldn’t deny that she was overjoyed that Gendry had chosen to join her brother. When she finished telling her own journey, there was a mixture of pride and astonishment in his eyes, and when he kissed her, instead of pushing him away or hitting him, Arya responded to the kiss and brought him closer to her body. Since then, one couldn’t stay away from the other.

Arya's heart tightened as she approached the godswood. She found Bran in his wheelchair staring at the weirwood in front of him. She walked over to him and looked at the weirwood with longing. That was where their father always came to meditate and talk to the old gods.

"Ser Jaime is innocent." Bran said, still looking at the weirwood.

" _Innocent_?" said Arya wryly.

"Of poisoning Jon and the Lords, at least."

Those weren’t the words she had expected to hear, and she couldn’t hide her disappointment when she asked, "You ...?"

"No. It wasn’t necessary." He looked at his sister. "Jon talked to him and told me that he believes that Ser Jaime is innocent."

Arya had walked through the kitchens that morning, trying to find out if anyone had helped the Kingslayer, but it was in vain. "And how can he be so sure of that if you haven’t looked?"

"Ghost has not tried to attack Ser Jaime, and the wolf has been super protective since Jon came back to us."

Arya understood this connection with the wolves very well. Even in Bravos, on the other side of the narrow sea, she still had wolf dreams with Nymeria. Sometimes it seemed that her wolf would appear next to her at any moment. She nodded. "Did he ask you to investigate?"

"No, but he asked me to keep an eye on the Night King and the advance of the army of the dead. Jon is more concerned with organizing the defense of the kingdom than finding the real culprit. He and Daenerys are meeting with the commanders now, making a last inventory of our resources and reviewing the position of the troops."

Arya looked at Needle and then at the dagger in her belt, both were given to her by her brothers. "Bran, I cannot concentrate on fighting the dead knowing that the person who tried to kill our brother is still out there, unpunished and breathing. That person may be plotting another murder attempt while we're talking." She looked at him. "Do you think Kingslayer is innocent?"

Bran stared at her for a few seconds. "What do _you_ think?"

For the first time, Arya put her anger and desire for revenge aside and thought about everything that had happened last night. "Come to think of it, none of it makes sense. Why travel to the North on the pretext of helping us in the fight just to be able to poison Jon and Daenerys and some random Lords? Why poison _only_ three Lords? Why didn’t he try to kill any of _us_? I mean, neither you nor Sansa nor I had our drinks poisoned. If he really wanted to weaken the North, the best way would be to end up with the Stark family once and for all." She stared at the weirwood's face. "Maybe I'm being blinded by everything the Lannister family did to ours and Jon to be right. Perhaps the real murderer is taking advantage of this fact to be able to remain hidden. If I hadn’t killed Lord Baelish myself, I might suspect he's behind all this."

They were both silent.

"Being able to see the past is both wonderful and terrible at the same time. Wonderful to let me see everything that has ever happened and how it really happened, but terrible for being _unchangeable_. I can see our father right now, sitting right here with Ice in his hands, but I cannot tell him not go to King’s Landing." He pointed to the place where their father always sat. "I cannot warn him that the North will bleed and suffer great losses if he goes South."

"I'm sorry, Bran."

He gave her a weak smile, which reminded her of the boy full of life and dreams that he had once been "Don’t be. I _had_ to be the Three-Eyed Raven. That was always my destiny. I stopped being Brandon Stark when the old Three-Eye Raven was killed by the Night King. Unfortunately, I didn’t have much time to learn from him how to control the powers that have been passed on to me, but now I can see things more easily and clearly. I saw many beautiful things, but I also saw horrible things. Things that would make the old Bran have nightmares. "

"You know we need to be sure about who poisoned Jon and the other Lords. If Jon thinks Jaime Lannister is innocent, then we have only you to light our way to the truth. "

"I have no idea what I'll see if I go back to the previous days. And after all the betrayals our family has suffered, I'm afraid of what I can find. "

They were silent for a moment, listening to the rustling of the leaves as the cold wind stirred them.

"But you'll come back anyway."

"I'll come back anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tells Jaime that she will look for the real culprit.

The guards took out all the weapons Brienne carried and two others, a dothraki and an unsullied, entered with her in the room where Ser Jaime was held prisoner.

Jaime smiled and she couldn’t help but smile back, her heart racing to see him. "I met the King in the hallway and he gave me permission to investigate. I swear I'll find out who poisoned them all and I'll clean your name."

"No, wench. I don’t want you to take any chances on my account." He said approaching her. "If the murderer notices what you are doing, your life may be in danger and I couldn’t live knowing that you died trying to prove to these people that I am innocent."

"But..."

"Wench." he interrupted her, his voice taking a serious tone. "I'm safe here and the King and Queen know I'm innocent. No one will touch me without their permission or without first passing my guards." He looked at the two men standing by the door. "And I've seen them fighting. Believe me when I say it is not easy to get past them."

"You cannot ask me to sit idly by!"

"Then focus on preparing for the fight. _The dead are coming_ and everyone needs to be prepared for battle. Help train those who have never picked up a sword, train harder not to die during the war. The culprit will end up making a mistake, we just need to be patient."

"I am one of the few people who believes in your innocence. I cannot risk anyone trying to kill you... I couldn’t bear it... I _cannot lose_ you..." She fell silent and looked down at her own feet.

She and the man before her had gone through so much together and learned to trust each other, to love each other with all their qualities and defects. When Ser Jaime appeared at the gates of Winterfell, ready to give his own life to keep his word, she had realized that the sudden cold she felt in her stomach when she saw Jaime Lannister was something far greater and more serious than she was willing to admit. On the night of the feast, as she was heading for the great hall, Ser Jaime had cornered her in the hall, carried her to an empty room and told her that he loved her and that if they survived the impending war, he would love to spend the rest of his days at her side, if she wanted him, of course. She had stared at him, unsure whether she was awake or dreaming, and when he took her silence for rejection and tried to leave the door with an apology, Brienne had been brave enough to silence him with a kiss. And then, even before the sensation of his kisses had vanished from her lips, there were people dying poisoned around the great hall and Lady Sansa was screaming at the top of her lungs that Jaime, _her_ Jaime was to blame for everything. No, she couldn’t let them accuse him that way and stand there waiting for the worst to happen. She couldn’t _allow_ him to be taken away from her.

Jaime approached her, placed a hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "Promise me you will not risk looking for the real culprit." He moved his hand to her cheek and she felt her face flush with the contact with both his skin and his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot swear an oath I do not intend to keep." she forced herself to say.

"You've always been so stubborn, wench." He brought his face close to hers as he caressed the skin of her cheek. "Don’t you _realize_ that I cannot live in a world where you don’t exist?" She smiled and then his lips landed lightly on hers. His arms wrapped around her waist and instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing their mouths and bodies even closer. Brienne was red and breathless when their mouths parted.

"Wench, promise me you'll be careful." he pleaded, giving up.

She gave him a satisfied smile. "That I can promise."

Minutes later, Brienne left the room with her cheeks flushed and determined to find the real culprit and take him to the King and Queen, but she had no idea where to begin. Maybe a good start would be to make a list of suspects. It was common knowledge that some Lords weren’t happy with the alliance between the North and Queen Daenerys, and of course there was Cersei as well. At least the King's family could be left off the list of suspects, as well as their advisers. She should speak to the guards who searched Jaime's room and found the poison, to Meistre Wolkan, to the cooks, and all those who helped to serve on the feast day. She would need to be careful or risk the guilty running away from Winterfell... or, who knows, she should start there and ask Lady Sansa if anyone who worked at the fortress had disappeared since last night.

Finally, knowing where to begin her investigation, Brienne hurried toward the Lady of Winterfell's quarters. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the voice of another girl coming from inside the room.

"The King survived..." said a frightened voice.

"He didn’t _survive_. He _came back_ from the dead." A voice said in a cold familiar tone.

"What if he finds out I helped _you_ , my Lady?" The girl asked in a frightened voice.

"No one will know that you helped me poison those traitors."

Brienne put both hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She knew the owner of that voice! _No! It cannot be!_ she thought.

"But... Lady Stark and if anyone asks me if I've seen anything? What should I say?"

"Nobody has reason to ask questions. I've taken care of it."

"But what if someone..."

"You're going to say that you were in my quarters taking care of my clothes and I'll confirm that I gave you this order." said the Lady of Winterfell impatiently.

"My Lady, your sister was in the kitchens this morning and she was asking the cooks questions, wondering who was helping to serve in the great hall. She thinks one of us helped Ser Jaime."

"What did you tell her?"

"I kept myself hidden, my Lady."

"Are you sure none of the other servants recognized you in the hall?"

"I’m. But I'm very afraid of your sister. What if she does to me the same thing she did to Lord Baelish?"

"What happened to Lord Baelish was my doing. Arya only served as my executioner. Continue to act normally and avoid getting near her. Arya would have put that fortress down if she thought Ser Jaime wasn’t to blame."

"Don’t you think I'd better spend some time in Winter town, Lady Stark?"

"No, stay in the fortress and continue to do your job normally. We are safe, no one will _distrust me_ or _my word_. I need you to keep an eye on my sister's movements."

"Yes, my lady. I will do as you say."

"When I am the queen, you will be greatly rewarded for your loyalty." said the traitor in a voice full of certainty. "You may go now."

Brienne hurried in through the door that was a few steps away from her, on the opposite side of the corridor. Her heart beat faster and she tried to understand everything she had just heard.

Tears of anger and disappointment rolled down her face as Brienne of Tarth realized that the Lady whom she had sworn to protect and serve was a traitor and murderess without honor capable of killing her own family to be queen.

"How could I have been so blind?" Brienne whispered to herself.

The signs were in sight for all to see. Brienne herself had witnessed when Sansa had lied to her half-brother about how she had obtained information about her uncle Blackfish and about Lord Baelish having offered her the Vale’s army to help her resume Winterfell. Jon had almost died in that battle and the Free Folk lost almost all their warriors, all because she didn’t want to share the information with her half-brother. And when her bastard brother was chosen as King in the North, she had challenged and contradicted him, as if to make him appear weak and helpless before the other Lords.

After she could calm down, Brienne took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that still wet her cheeks. There was only one thing to be done.

She walked as quickly as she could to the studio where the King and Queen were assembled discussing the battle strategies with the commanders of the armies of each house. Her body was filled with blind hatred and her hands trembled at the urge to twist the neck of that treacherous redhead.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The Queen's voice gave her permission to enter. It seemed like an eternity passed until only the King, the Queen, and their advisors stayed in the studio.

Brienne stared at each of them, trying to think of how she would tell what she had discovered or whether they would believe her.

"Lady Brienne, are you feeling well?" Queen Daenerys asked.

"I am, Your Grace."

"Has something happened to my siblings?" Asked Jon, alarmed.

"No. They are well, Your Grace." She took a deep breath and continued. "I have found out who is responsible for the poisoning."

"Who?" Asked the King.

"Your sister. Lady Sansa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed and the guilty reaps all that she has planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is dedicated to all those who commented and encouraged me to continue this story.  
> Thank you all for your support.

To Bran, to have become the Three-Eyed Raven was both a blessing and a curse.

Having access to the whole story of Westeros could be really frustrating as he watched the people who were loved being betrayed, injured and murdered, and he couldn’t do anything about it, after all, as the old Three-Eye Raven had told him, _the past was already written and the paint was dry_.

At that moment, being the Three-Eyed Raven was proving to be both again. Yes, Bran had looked the night before as he had told his sister Arya that he would, and found out who had really poisoned his brother. And as he watched his sister Sansa incriminating Ser Jaime, he realized that he needed to look more closely into her past and the more he looked, the more his gift made him feel sad and cursed. How many lies and how much betrayal. How many people murdered and families destroyed because of these lies and betrayals. The amount of blood staining his older sister's hands made him feel sick.

Arya, who had waited patiently as he dived in the past, listened intently and without interruption. And when he finished telling her everything he had seen, she just said, her voice free of emotion "Why does none of this _surprise_ me?" and then went to one of the guards who guarded the entrance to the godswood and asked him to tell their sister that she and Bran were waiting for her there.

They were both silent as they waited. Bran stared at the weirwood without seeing it, trying to understand how his older sister had been able to do everything she had done. Arya was holding Needle in her hands, staring at it, and as she ran her finger along the narrow blade, she remembered her moments with Jon and how much she had missed him as she wandered the world trying to survive.

Some time later, their guest arrived and greeted them with her icy politeness. "What happened? You know that as the Lady of Winterfell I have many responsibilities and other important matters to address and..."

"We think it's time for the trial." Arya informed, interrupting her.

Her expression changed and where there had been disapproval there was now satisfaction. "I cannot wait to see the Lannister pay for his crimes."

"He will surely pay for all the crimes he committed when the gods think the time has come." Bran said.

"What do you mean with..."

"He means it's time to judge who _really_ has guilt over poisoning." Sansa looked at her intrigued. "We already know who was _really_ responsible."

She looked at Bran with contempt, and, to her credit, didn’t try to deny her guilt. Her voice was empty of emotion, but her eyes were filled with anger. "Of course you two know."

"Do you find yourself so clever enough to think Bran wouldn’t find out the truth?"

"I thought he wouldn’t have to look for the guilty if I _provided_ everyone with an obvious culprit and that was hated by all. "

"An innocent."

" _A Lannister_ with motives and who has already done a lot of damage to the Stark, who was able to throw a helpless boy from a tower..."

"And you didn’t count on the fact that Jon would be resurrected." Arya interrupted, impatient.

Her face became a mask of contempt. "I'm sick of Jon's… _inability_ to stay dead. I figured without the Red Woman here to bring him back he would be dead this time."

Arya opened and closed her hands, trying to stop the urge to slap her sister's face. "So your plan was to kill Jon and the Lords who could stand against you so that the others would choose you as queen? Did you forget that we have an alliance with Daenerys and that she is the legitimate Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"She was supposed to have died along with the others."

"The others ... Lady Mormont, Lady Karstark, Lord Umber... people who supported Jon or who stood by the Boltons in the fight to take over Winterfell and whom you wanted to punish, but Jon refused to punish the children because of the sins of the fathers and forgave them. They all had reasons to support Jon as king, but they would never consider the idea of having you as queen. Not with a _son_ of Ned Stark, even a _bastard_ , alive and willing to fight for all, with the reputation of defending the North while you had fame only to marry the enemies of house Stark."

Sansa's face was red with fury. " _I'm_ the oldest! _I'm_ a _legitimate_ daughter of Ned Stark!" she screamed. "I should have been chosen as Queen, not _him_. It wasn’t fair for me to be dismissed by the Lords after all I had to do to get where I am."

"And what did you do to deserve that honor, besides associating with our enemies?"

"I survived! I survived Cersei and Joffrey, aunt Lysa, Ramsay, and Littlefinger."

" _We all survived_. We all bleed and suffer and yet none of us ever betrayed our family!" Said Arya, her voice beginning to change as well. "How _could_ you harm your own blood? You gave our father's plans to Queen Cercei and that caused the deaths of all who accompanied our father in King’s Landing. This caused the arrest of our father. And to save you and me, father agreed to lie and admit that he had tried to usurp the right to the throne of Prince Joffrey. Because of your ambition, your childish desire to be a queen, because you were mean and dumb and selfish, our family became vulnerable and disbanded. Because of your betrayal, the North went to war and our mother and Robb were murdered. You witnessed aunt Lisa's murder in the Eyrie, and instead of reporting the murderer to the Lords of the Vale, you protected him and plotted with him to take the Throne from Jon!"

"None of you would ever survive what I survived." She retorted, her voice full of pride and contempt.

"And have you ever wondered what your other siblings have gone through? What did Bran, Rickon, and I have to go through to survive after our father was murdered?" Asked Arya, and the traitor was silent. “Of course not. You've never been able to think of someone else's well-being. You've always found yourself better than the others, _sister_. You always thought you were entitled to everything, that you deserved to be given everything simply because you considered yourself better than most people. None of us would betray our brother or our family for thirst for power." Arya took a deep breath and continued "Your ambition has destroyed our family. And now that we were finally together, healing and preparing us to face the greatest of all enemies, you decide to kill our brother because you think you have the right to be _queen_?"

"You would have to kill me to be entitled to inherit Winterfell." Bran said in a calm voice. "Was that part of your plan, as well? Kill our whole family to have power?"

She was silent and Arya asked "Is your selfishness so great that you even think about the good of our people? Have you forgotten that there is a huge army of dead creatures marching toward us and putting an end to all the life it encounters on its way?"

"Of course I didn’t." she snapped, furious. "Jon is not the only one who knows how to lead armies into battle."

"And you didn’t take into account that Queen Daenerys's army could abandon us after her death? Or that her dragons could destroy us all without her here to control them?"

"Dragons can be killed like any other animal. And as for the army, they would have no choice but to fight for their own lives. And after the dead were defeated they would have no use for me and could go back to Essos."

"You look like Cersei talking. Our parents would be horrified if they saw you now."

"I learned a lot from her and Littlefinger." she snapped proudly.

"You have learned to lie and to betray. You learned to deceive and murder." Bran said.

"You're the lone wolf." Arya said, echoing the words their father had told her in King’s Landing years ago. "You chose power instead of choosing your pack." She looked at Bran and he nodded. "I'll give you two options. First, you do it yourself and I'll make it look like an unfortunate fatality. Second, we take you in front of the whole North and expose everything you have done against our family and our people. You will forever be remembered as the Stark who betrayed her family and her people and will be executed without mercy." Silence filled the godswood and for a few seconds, Arya thought the girl before her would begin to cry and beg for the mercy she never had by other people.

"The first." she replied.

Arya took from her belt a small bottle with a clear liquid and showed it to the girl. She had learned to make that mixture with the faceless men.

The three of them were startled to hear the sound of hurried footsteps approaching. Jon walked toward them, with Lady Brienne in pursuit, and his expression was of pain and suffering.

"Is it true?" He asked, standing in front of the three of them. "Were you the one responsible for the poisoning?"

Sansa looked at her siblings and just nodded.

"And you two knew?" He asked Arya and Bran.

"Yes," Bran said in his calm voice.

Arya's heart seemed to be being held tight by a cold invisible hand at the sight of the pain in Jon's face. "And we both decided we would deal with it alone. You didn’t have to go through that again." Arya completed. She knew how much Jon had suffered when he had to execute the men who had betrayed him on the Wall.

"How did you find out?" Sansa had found her voice.

"I heard your conversation with your maid." said Brienne.

"And when she was brought to us, she told us everything she knew." Jon said. "I couldn’t believe my _own sister_..."

"I'm not your sister! You were _never_ my brother. You had no right to be the King in the North! You have _usurped_ my birthright! I should be the queen!" She shouted. "It was not for you to have survived the battle for Winterfell. I didn’t tell you about the Knights of Vale because I wanted you and your army of wildlings to be destroyed and then I would win with Littlefinger's help. I should have listened to him when he suggested I take your place when you went to Dragonstone. I have conquered our independence and you put all the North at the feet of that silver-haired _whore_ just because she let you slip between her legs!"

The four of them listened to her speech without speaking and Arya was the first to react. "Jon, we wanted to save you from having to kill your own sister." She approached him. "But it's your right to decide what to do with her."

"No!" said the traitor, her eyes full of fear fixed on Arya's face. "You told me to choose, you said I could choose..."

"That decision is no longer mine." she replied, and looked at Jon.

"She will have the same fate as all traitors have." He looked at Brienne and she drew her Valyrian steel sword from the sheath and handed it to Arya.

"You swore to protect me!" said the traitor, casting a desperate glance at Brienne.

"I considered myself free from this vow when I discovered your betrayal." said Brienne as she walked to her. "Your deeds have dishonored me, and it is time for you to face the consequences of your choices, my lady." Brienne put the Lady of Winterfell on her knees in front of the weirwood tree.

"What are your last words?" Asked Jon.

She looked at him. "That's not _fair_. I just wanted what was mine by _right_! _I just wanted to be the queen!_ "

Jon nodded.

The sword forged from Ice, the Valyrian steel sword belonging to house Stark, and wielded by Arya came down and the snow melted with the warm blood that gushed from the body of the traitor.

"When the white winds blow and the snow falls..." Bran recited.

"The lone wolf dies..." Arya continued.

"But the pack _survives_." Jon concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Please, let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
